Episode 1893 (11 January 2000)
Synopsis Irene asks Terry why he didn't say anything, and he says she's had a lot to put up with married to him and what's done is done, and he doesn't want to know. Irene goes to see Rosa and says it's almost worse that Terry isn't angry with her. Jeff is tidying up for Lisa. He asks Mel why she decided to stay, and comments about everyone having a go at her. She gets her new cheque book in the name of Mrs Beale. Steven asks Pat why Ian's always sleeping, and Pat says it's all the work, and Steve says he hasn't done any work for ages. She sees Jamie in the café and asks why he's not in Beale's market, and not to expect Ian today. Robbie also needs food for the café and Ian is supposed to be getting it from the cash and carry. Jamie looks after the café while Robbie goes to get food. Pat doesn't expect Lucy to go to school, but Ian says she can go. Pat is surprised. Pat goes home and moans to Roy about Simon wanting to see Steven, as he is emigrating, and Roy points out he ‘is’ the child's father. Pat says Steven doesn't know that. Sandra sneaks around checking up on Beppe and Joe. She goes to the club and quizzes Steve about the profits from the club. Steve lets it slip that Beppe is taking Joe to the Natural History museum that day. He asks who he should say called, and she says she's an old friend of Beppe's. Sandra finds Beppe in the restaurant. She tells him she will fight for Joe. Beppe, Sam and Joe go to the museum. Sam takes Joe off without Beppe and Sandra appears out of nowhere. Sam accuses her of causing trouble and they have a quiet chat, and Sandra begs Sam to give her a few minutes with Joe. Beppe turns up and is furious with Sam, and has a huge argument with Sandra. Beppe can't believe Sam gave Joe to her, and she's stupid if she thought that Sandra really only wanted him for a few minutes. He tells her to get out of his sight because she's even more stupid than he thought. Mark has a nasty cough and Jeff asks him if it's OK about Lisa moving in with them and Mark obviously didn't know. He goes home and asks Lisa why she didn't tell him. Steve's tyres are slashed and he goes to Phil's and Phil isn't sympathetic, and tells Ricky not to hurry with the repairs when Steve is out of earshot. Lisa has to make the decision about that job she was offered, and she says to Mel that she'd have to move away if she took the job. Lisa arranges a date with Phil at 8 tonight. She sees Mark in the Vic, and he asks her to dinner tonight, but she says she has other plans. Mark coughs a lot and Lisa is worried about his health. Jenny turns up at the garage with her fiancé, who asks to pay cash to avoid the VAT. Jenny apologises to Ricky and says he gave back the money and is back, and Ricky looks rueful and says he's pleased for her if that's what she wants. Dan tells Dot he's thinking of putting in a huge TV screen, some pool tables, fruit machines, and perhaps rename the pub "Dan's". Dot is horrified and gets steadily more outraged about it. Dan is obviously winding her up as he is amused at her reaction. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael Greco as Beppe *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Edward Savage as Steven *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *June Brown as Dot *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Sid Owen as Ricky *Julia Marsen as Jenny *Julien Bale as Ewan *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ashvin Luximon as Asif Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes